


A box of oreo pocky

by Arcanamazer_27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All-Knowing Balin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Balin Is So Done, Big Gay Love Story, Bilbo Baggins & Bofur Friendship, Bilbo Baggins & Nori Friendship, Brothers Dori and Nori and Ori, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwalin Has a Mohawk, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwalin Loves Cookies, Dwalin is a Good Friend, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship is Magic, Friendship/Love, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, Jealousy, Kíli/Tauriel Fluff, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Possessive Thorin, Spymaster Nori (Tolkien), Teen Angst, Teenage Legolas Greenleaf, Their Love Is So, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Young Bilbo Baggins, Young Dwalin, Young Legolas Greenleaf, Young Tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanamazer_27/pseuds/Arcanamazer_27
Summary: Bilbo's college life began with a box of oreo pocky 🍫
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Balin, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. It began with a pocky

**Author's Note:**

> My first AU about Bilbo and Thorin's company who has a college life. UwU hope you enjoy it and wait for me to updated the new chapters 😉💞 tootles, lovelies ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin's first meeting began with a box of oreo pocky

One bright day at the gate of the University of Rivendell, there was a young hobbit. He was wearing a green shirt and tight blue trousers. His eyes were light hazel-colored and his hair was a curly orange one. He was a freshman in the famous University who was known by its beautiful architectural buildings and vast elegant green gardens who was full of flower beds, statues, fish ponds, and even a beautifully carved fountain in the middle of the garden. That was not all. This University was well-known as its policy of welcoming every single student from every direction and even from every race. Elves, dwarves, men, and even the hobbits. 

The young hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, was a transferred freshman from the village of the Shire. At first, he does not want to leave his beloved village but because his mother insisted that he should know and see the vast world by himself instead of knowing it from his books, he desperately fulfilled his mother's wish and leave the village of the Shire. Today, the first time he saw the University of Rivendell, he felt strange because he never saw those elegant school buildings before in his village. He walked inside the building and his eyes glanced in amaze to the wide elegant garden with a few students who walked in the garden. He gulped nervously and kept walking towards the garden with the bags on his two hands. 

"Uh... Well... This isn't so bad after all..." said Bilbo nervously as he saw a few students who walked around him and even did not said hi to him. Of course, he was a hobbit. He knew that the students who were bigger and taller than him would not notice him right away.

Bilbo breathed in and out for calming his nerves. 'Keep it together, Bilbo Baggins. You do this for yourself and for mother!' thought Bilbo who encouraged himself. 

Bilbo was really nervous and shy right now. In fact, he was a quiet and shy hobbit who loved to spend a lot of time in his hole with reading, cooking, and cleaning. He couldn't adapt to his surroundings. After he saw the students who were sitting and walking in the garden, he knew that he was the only hobbit in the University of Rivendell. All of the students were mostly elves and men but he saw a few dwarves too. He shrugged and chuckled nervously because he couldn't calm down right now. 

When he was in a few steps ahead, he saw a big tree on the right side of the garden. He saw the shady spot that mostly everyone loved to sit on it and relaxed. He smiled, "Well... I think I should relax for a moment and after that, I just walk around the university," 

He walked faster to approached that big tree. When he was in the shady spot, he put his bags to the left side of him and sat down. He leaned on the tree's strong trunk and breathed silently. He just gazed to the front of him, a few elves students who walked and chattered, and the two men students who were eating ice cream. Bilbo shrugged. This wasn't the same thing as he felt when he was still in his village of the Shire. He missed his village right now. The clear air. The vast green valley. His hobbit hole where he lived with his mother. He missed everything about his homeland. 

~GRUMBLE~

Bilbo surprised by his belly's stomach's sound. "Oh dear, I haven't eaten anything yet this afternoon. I better eat now before I go starved to death. Haha..." 

Bilbo let out a breath and his hands were opening his backpack and grabbed something from inside. Later, his right hand was holding a box of oreo pocky. His favorite snack to calm his nerves. He always loved this skinny and very sweet snack. In fact, he had brought ten boxes of oreo pocky inside his backpack. 

"Oreo pocky. A favorite snack of the Shire. Nothing could compare its sweetness to the tongue of every hobbit of the Shire." said Bilbo excitedly and his hands opened the box. He had a single bar of oreo pocky who pinched by his two fingers. With his originally gentle way, he bit a small piece of the bar and crunched it nice and easy. 

"Mhm... The taste of its sweetness flow through the taste buds of my tongue. So yummy and sweet," 

"What sweet?" 

GLEP!

Bilbo accidentally swallowed his pocky bite quickly and then he choked. He bowed lowly and coughed hardly. Suddenly, he felt that someone patted him on his back. He kept coughing until the pocky bite was completely falling down into his stomach. He breathed repeatedly and he lifted his head. His eyes opened widely when he saw a dwarf with raven-colored hair, a short black beard, and dark emo-styled clothes. That dwarf was crouching next to him and stared at him with his bright blue eyes. 

"Are you alright, little one?" asked the dwarf with his deep trembling voice. 

Bilbo babbled nervously at the dwarf, "Ah... I am fine, thank you," 

The dwarf kept staring at him and slowly rubbed his back because he saw the hobbit who was still breathing and coughing a little. "I am sorry for making you choked like that," 

"Uh... That's alright, it happens," shrugged Bilbo calmly as he saw the cold face of the dwarf who had made him choked and then helped him. He cleared his throat as he began his introduction, "My name is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. What is your name?" 

"My name is Thorin Oakenshield. I am from Erebor CEO industries." introduced the dwarf, Thorin, shortly to the first hobbit of the Shire that he had ever met. 

"I have never been met a hobbit before in my life. In fact, I haven't seen any of them yet in this University before I see you," 

Bilbo blinked to the first dwarf who noticed him and talked to him. "Uh... Yeah, I am new here. I... I have just arrived here... today," 

Thorin nodded, "So did I." 

Bilbo surprised by the dwarf's short answer, "Um... You too?" 

"Yes. My father told me to continue my college in here," replied Thorin briefly. 

"Um... Me too. My... My mother told me to come here," said Bilbo shyly to the dwarf. 

Thorin scoffed and pulled out a nice smile towards the hobbit. 'This hobbit was very shy that I thought'. Then, his blue eyes saw the opened box of oreo pocky in his hands. His right hand pointed out to the box and he said, "Is that an oreo pocky?" 

Bilbo surprised when the first dwarf he had met was pointing at his favorite snack. "Uh... Yeah. That's right... This is... Uh... My favorite snack" replied Bilbo shyly. 

"By my beard. That is also my favorite snack, Bilbo Baggins," replied Thorin excitedly. 

Bilbo surprised when he heard that Thorin loved the oreo pocky too. He smiled happily and said, "Oh... Wow, I have never been met with someone who loves this snack... Uh... Well... Other than myself,"

Thorin looked at him with concern. "Do you have any friends in the Shire, Bilbo Baggins?" 

"Uh... No... Not really. I am a very shy and quiet hobbit. I don't really have any friends because of my shy nature. I am mostly spending my time alone. Before I meet you, Thorin Oakenshield," replied Bilbo sadly. 

"Hey now. There's nothing wrong with being shy, Bilbo Baggins, and right now, I want to be your friend in here so you don't always feel alone," comforted Thorin who got closer to the shy hobbit who looked at him with his bright hazel eyes. 

"Uh... Thank you, Thorin Oakenshield," replied Bilbo gratefully.

"Oh... Please, just call me Thorin," replied Thorin who smiled widely to his new hobbit friend. 

Bilbo chuckled, "Alright then, Thorin, you could call me Bilbo," 

Then, the two friends from the different races chuckled together under the shade of the big tree behind where they sat. Bilbo noticed a box of oreo pocky in his hands and said, "Do you want some, Thorin?" 

Thorin nodded gently and said, "I'd like to," and then, he pulled a single bar out of the box. Then, he took a small bite and crunched it just like Bilbo did. Bilbo smiled at his new friend as he took a single bar and eat it. Together, the new friends enjoyed the shade of the big tree and the view of the garden who filled with the walking students. Even though it was the first day but Bilbo was so lucky to meet his first dwarf friend named Thorin who was being nice to him and loved the oreo pocky as he did.


	2. New roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and bilbo become the new roommates in their dormitory room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter y'all. Happy reading, tootles~~😘 💞

When the sunset down to the Western side of Middle Earth, Thorin and Bilbo were having a good talk below the comfy shade of the big tree. Thorin admitted that Bilbo wasn't really that shy. He was nice and friendly. In most of his lifetime, he had many dwarves friends because of his kindness and natural leadership but he had never been befriended with the hobbit before until a shy Bilbo showed up to his life. 

When they were noticing that the sun was already set down, Thorin offered Bilbo to take him to the Bree dormitory next to the university. Bilbo nodded and then followed Thorin out of the University. After taking a few steps to the left, they arrived at the Bree dormitory who was known by its crowded Cafe on the below floor and a twelve-floored dormitory on the top floors. Thorin and Bilbo entered into the dormitory and they found so many men who chattering, walking, laughing, and eating. Bilbo scared of the big body who sooner or later crashed his smaller body. Luckily, Thorin pulled him out of the crowd, and finally, they got in the front of the receptionist's desk. 

Thorin explained, "Look, Bilbo, this is where every student of the university lived temporarily before they were graduated. The foods and drinks in this Cafe were very delicious. You will get used to the crowded peoples who roamed around this Cafe,"

Bilbo nodded, "Alright..." 

Thorin continued, "In this dormitory, they served one room for two peoples. Well, they could choose their own roommate or even the receptionist itself would choose for the one who did not have a roommate yet," 

Bilbo looked at Thorin with the blinked eyes, "And you, Thorin? Do you have a roommate yet?" 

Thorin shrugged, "Nah, I don't have one right now. I've just gone to this dormitory this afternoon. I put all my bags to my dormitory room and I just went out for a walk around the university," 

Bilbo nodded and looked at him with concern, "What if I am being your roommate, Thorin?" 

Thorin blinked surprisingly and asked, "W... Wait, are you sure? Do you really mean it?" 

Bilbo nodded confidently, "Of course, Thorin, it's... Uhm... It's at least I can do for being my first friend in university. We could help each other during our time here," 

Thorin smiled widely and replied, "Alright then, let's go to the receptionist and asked for a key for you," 

Then, they went to the receptionist and asked for a key. The receptionist was an old man and he asked Bilbo to sign up the document paper as a sign of a new member in this dormitory. Then, Bilbo signed up and the receptionist gave the key to Bilbo. 

"Here ya go, lad. Yer room is on the 12th floor and also welcome to the Bree dormitory. Remember lads, tomorrow there will be a photoshoot for yer dormitory cards at 8. Don't be late!" said the old receptionist with a friendly tone. 

"Thank you, mister, come, Bilbo," replied Thorin who walked towards the elevator door. 

"Okay, Thorin, thank you very much, sir," replied Bilbo in a friendly tone and followed Thorin to the elevator door. 

Thorin pushed the up button and at the moment, the door was sliding open. Thorin entered the elevator with Bilbo who followed him with looking around the elevator. When they were at the elevator, Thorin astonished when he looked at Bilbo who was looking around the elevator in amaze. 

"Have you seen the elevator before?" asked Thorin with an astonished look. 

Bilbo turned his head and looked at his first friend and also his new roommate. He shrugged shyly, "Uh, I haven't. I live in the village. My place isn't modern like this," 

Thorin nodded and explained to Bilbo about the elevator, "the elevator is the tool to help people to go to any floors that they want. You see those buttons with numbers on it?" 

"Yeah," replied Bilbo shortly with nodding his head. 

"These are the numbers of the floors. Our room is on the 12th floor, right? So, we press 12 right here, and after that, press this button to close the door," replied Thorin as he pressed button "12" and pressed the "> <" button. After he pressed it, the elevator door was closed and there was a "Ding!" sound. 

"What is that sound?" asked Bilbo who surprised by the sound. 

"Uh, it means that the elevator is operating and will take us to the 12th floor," answered Thorin briefly. He thought, 'Mahal, this halfling really doesn't know anything about the elevator,' 

Bilbo could feel the elevator is rising. He could feel the small shake in his two hobbit feet. After that, he heard light-tuned music in the elevator. 

"Oooh, what a wonderful tune. Is it usually like this, Thorin?" asked Bilbo curiously. 

"Yeah, usually the manager installed the instrumental music for not making the one who inside the elevator bored," answered Thorin briefly. 

"Oh alright. And what's that red thing up there?" asked Bilbo curiously with pointing out the red rounded alarm on the upper corner of the elevator. 

Thorin looked at what Bilbo has pointed and explained, "That is an alarm. Usually, it helps to inform people about the earthquakes, the fire, and the other holocaust," 

Bilbo nodded and sighed heavily, "I really need to learn so much about this modern stuff," 

Thorin put his hand on the halfling's back and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry, Bilbo. I will explain it to you and help you to adapt to this modern lifestyle," 

Bilbo looked at Thorin's serious face and smiled, "Thank you, Thorin, you're a great friend," 

Thorin shrugged, "No biggie. That's what friends are for. Get ready, Bilbo, the elevator is going to be opened in any minute," 

Bilbo grabbed his bags and backpack and waited for the door to be opened. In a minute, the door was sliding open and Thorin walked out from the elevator with Bilbo who followed him. Bilbo amazed at the classic design of the hallway and two landscape paintings and a lamp in the front of where they were standing. Thorin gently pulled Bilbo's left arm and said, "Come on, Bilbo, our room is just ahead of the elevator," 

Bilbo nodded and followed Thorin to their dormitory room. Bilbo's hazel eyes didn't stop looking at the beautiful design of the hallway and he only saw a few elves and men who were passing them. After a few steps, Thorin had stopped and it made the wandering Bilbo crashed into his sturdy back. Thorin surprised and asked, "Bilbo, are you alright?" 

Bilbo faded for a while and then he looked closely at Thorin's worried expression. "That's alright, Thorin..." 

Thorin nodded and then he faced himself with a beige-colored door with number "1206" who hang in the door. Thorin pulled out the key from his pocket and put it on the keyhole. Bilbo watched him and asked, "Is the key supposed to do that?" 

Thorin turned his head and looked at Bilbo. He explained, "Yes, the key is used to lock and open the door. It is usually like this because it's to prevent the robbery," 

Bilbo confused, "What is the robbery?"

"Well... It's the action of stealing the personal or very important belongings such as money, books, etc," explained Thorin briefly. Bilbo nodded when he heard his explanation.

Thorin twisted the key to the keyhole twice and he opened the door. Bilbo followed Thorin inside and he surprised. He looked at the modern-styled room with the two beds on the left and right side. He saw the four bags between the two beds. 'It must be Thorin's bags,' 

"Here is our room, Bilbo. You can take which bed first," replied Thorin with looking at Bilbo's amazed glance. 

"Uh... I think I will take that left," replied Bilbo with pointing out on the left bed. 

"Alright, I will take the other one," replied Thorin. 

Then, they pulled out what was inside their bags. Bilbo pulled his clothes, his bath equipment, his books, his school equipment, and also his ten boxes of oreo pocky inside his backpack. He put his pocky on the table between his bed and Thorin's bed. Thorin surprised when he looked at the ten boxes of oreo pocky that he put in the table and asked, "You bring ten boxes?" 

Bilbo nodded while he was rearranging his belongings. "Yeah, I bring all of my pocky supplies in my home just in case that there's no pocky around here," 

Thorin laughed at Bilbo's silly words. Bilbo astonished and turned behind to see Thorin who laughed at him. "What's it, Thorin?" 

Thorin breathed and tried to stop laughing. "No... No, it's just your answer is really silly. Bilbo, of course, there is the oreo pocky around here. There is a supermarket located just ahead of the dormitory. I will take you there tomorrow morning and give you a grand tour. We still have three days before the college begins," 

Bilbo nodded briefly and kept continuing to rearrange his belongings. Thorin smiled gently at the little hobbit who does not know anything about the modern world. Then, he put all of his clothes into the wardrobe who located at the front of his bed, rearrange his school equipment in the desk between the bed and the wardrobe, and after a few minutes later, he had done with all of his chores, he pulled out his black yukenzi shirt, his gray short pants, and his underwear. He walked to their indoor bathroom next to the room's door and said to Bilbo, "Bilbo, I will take a shower first," 

"Alright...," replied Bilbo loudly as his friend entered the bathroom and closed the door. Bilbo breathed in and out as he put his clothes on the wardrobe who located at the same place as Thorin's bedroom side.

He thought 'Okay, Bilbo Baggins, this is your new start. You have to fight for it, for mother,'. He sighed heavily and kept doing his chores while he was waiting for Thorin.


End file.
